


Masquerade

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body.  Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?





	1. The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote in my tiny uni apt. Originally published March 2008

Black tuxedos and painted glitter, feathers and streamers mixed in for good measure, the dance hall was breathtaking. Well dressed people filled the elegantly decorated room creating a mixture of faces they both knew and those that were unknown. A collection of white linen-covered tables lined the perimeter of the large room leaving a spacious dance floor on which people were already engaged; a waltz taking in everyone's attention. the women in ballgowns sashayed gracefully as their male partners twirled them around to the music. Above, the grand chandelier was the focal point of the room, its four tiers of crystals giving off a spectrum of sparkling colour, the streamers coming off of its anchoring in rainbow hues.

"This place looks like a big circus tent," Yoochun said smiling, his presence beside Junsu like mustard beside the relish.

"And we've become the performers riding beautiful, gallant, white, Arabian horses," Jaejoong added finishing his analogy in a long stream of adjectives.

"Not tonight Jaejoong, not tonight," Yunho, standing close enough that they touched shoulders, said appreciatively. "Tonight we're just here to be seen so have a little fun."

"But no too much fun," Junsu chimed in shaking his finger mockingly, almost as if on cue.

"I don't understand why we have to wear these masks," the youngest butted in. "They're perfectly pointless. It's not like I don't know who you are," Changmin whined holding up the tiny contraption by its elastic strap. The gold shimmered in the light being emitted from the chandelier overhead giving off a sunburst of light onto the floor. Feathers stuck out proudly from the top, swayed in the light breeze the air conditioning created. 

"It's a masquerade ball Changminnie-ah," Jaejoong frowned poking the other in the cheek. 

"Yeah, you don't know who everyone else is. Where's your sense of Halloween spirit dongsaeng?" Yoochun smiled placing his own mask over his face. 

"It left with Santa Clause," Changmin said dryly.

"Well put the mask on anyway," Yunho, the voice of reasonable authority mumbled pushing at the mask in Changmin's hand until the younger complied, eyes glaring dangerously at Yunho through the mask's eye openings. 

"Well I like my mask," Jaejoong said slipping it over his head, the cut cat-like eyes accentuating his own the mask ended at the tip of his nose, curved along his cheek bones leaving the plumpness of his full lips exposed. "It's very me don't you think?"

"Mmmm, just keep your claws to yourself," Changmin laughed at the look the older man gave him.

"Come on Changmin," Yoochun stepped around grabbing at his hand. "Didn't you ever read the signs that said not to tease the animals?"

"No, I was usually to busy poking them with a big stick," the youngest said bluntly.

"Figures," Yoochun smiled. "Come on, you can take turns dancing with Junsu and I."

With Yoochun's last words the three youngest members moved away into the crowd of people eventually getting lost in the tangle of satin and fancy lights. Yunho, left with Jaejoong, scanned the room briefly for people he knew, mentally running a list of those he should spend some time talking to; both for business as well as pleasure. 'It's going to be a long night" he thought. 

Putting on his own glittery mask the leader looked over at Jaejoong who he thought was silently admiring the sparkle of the chandelier. "You should grab a drink Jaejoong, go meet some people."

Jaejoong's non-committal shrug made him smile. "I won't like any of them anyway."

"The drinks or the people?"

"The people; this thing is too formal for me, I wouldn't even know which fork to use."

"Just use your fingers," Yunho smiled as Jaejoong shot him an "I'll beat you later" look, the one he usually reserved for Changmin.

"Seriously Jaejoong, it won't be that bad. I"m sure you'll meet at least one person you like if you actually try. If Junsu can manage to talk to people he doesn't know I'm sure you can too, and we all know how shy he is," Yunho continued to encourage the oldest as he scanned the room again.

"Yes but he has Yoochun," Jaejoong mumbled. 

"I have to go meet with some industry people and I can see some old friends that I'd like to talk to before I can come and save you, but I will try to be back by your side at the end of the night," Yunho said taking the oldest' hand in his own. Jaejoong folded his fingers into Yunho's giving a gentle squeeze before he pulled away, the promise sealed before Yunho walked away from him to be absorbed; another faceless body in the crowd.


	2. The Encounter

Picking another glass off the tray Yunho nodded to the man carrying it and softly spoke a thank you as he placed a coin where the slender glass once stood. The waiter nodded his acknowledgement before continuing on his rounds. Holding the fluted glass up to his lips the liquid inside bubbled with carbonation, seemed to sparkle before he took a sip of the sweet liquid. The drink was cold on Yunho's tongue but warm as it slid down his throat. The alcohol tingled through his blood. 

Yunho turned in the direction he had intended to walk towards the small group of people he had seen when the five of them had arrived earlier in the evening. The distance between them began to shrink as the leader approached the huddle of people until he was met by a warm greeting and a gentle embrace. Pulling the slender frame closer Yunho could feel the curves meld against his body, slender hips next to his and soft breasts on his chest. Satin pooled around his feet as the other returned the hug. Stepping back he lifted a delicate hand to his lips, "good evening Sang Hee," Yunho said smiling.

"Good evening," the slender woman spoke, striking eyes taking in his frame head to toe and back up again, she turned out of the circle in order to engage in a more private conversation with the leader. "I'm glad to see you here. It's been a long time." She spoke softly, placed a hand around Yunho's back, let it linger on his hip.

"It has," Yunho agreed looking out into the crowd. His vision caught on the younger members of his band as they danced. It seemed as if they had finally forgotten that people were watching them. 

"He's quite fetching," Sang Hee purred into Yunho's ear following his line of vision. "The tall one," she added before he could ask.

"We're very protective of our youngest."

"You always were protective of the ones you love Yunnie-ah, but come now; let's talk of other things before you depress me."

"Like what?" Yunho asked not quite sure where he should steer the conversation, not quite sure why he had come over to talk to the woman he had once almost given his heart too.

"I am surprised you recognized me," she replied, feigned shock in her voice.

"I could never forget a face as beautiful as yours, but why are you not wearing your mask?"

"Oh Yunnie-ah, it's hideous, just look at how big it is. It covers my whole face, and it doesn't even match with my dress." Sang Hee held the full mask up in her hands, its purple colour in contrast with her red dress, gold outlining the masks eyes.

"You don't like the moon?:" Yunho asked taking the mask from her hands, looking at its crescent shape, half the mask missing if only for the gold rimmed eye. It had a slight nose and mouth; a sad contrast to Sang Hee's full, lush lips. A rope border finished off the mask's design, something Yunho felt it could have done without.

"I prefer the sun," she pouted reacher her hand up to run delicate fingers over the mask Yunho was wearing. Its feathers fanned out from both sides like a butterfly, purple on the inside turning to green and finally yellow at the ends, two peacock feathers adorning the top. "Your mask on the other hand is lovely, would go with my dress perfectly. Trade with me Yunnie-ah?"

"Of course," Yunho conceded easily sliding the mask off his face. Their hands brushed a gentle mingling of fingers in the exchange before each placed their new mask back securely on their heads. 

"A dance for my troubles?" Yunho smiled stretching out his hand, palm upwards in invitation.

Soft fingers were placed in his, long red nails contrasting with his skin as he curled his own to cradle her hand in his. "Lead the way," a gentle smile as he took a step forward, soft click of her heals on the wood floor almost lost under the music.

\-----------------------------

 

Jaejoong leaned against the well decorated table, drink in hand. He was tired of the crowd already. Too many people wanted to talk business: what kind of music made the most money, which groups were up and coming to fight for popularity, which investments were worth considering.

Too many women were trying to take him home.

Jaejoong rubbed his temple, he had no head for business. As long as he had some money in his pocket and a stage to sing on, four other people who loved him, that's what made him happy. Desperate women throwing themselves at him didn't seem to fit into that equation either.

Speaking about people that he loved, the oldest wondered if Yunho would ever make it back to his side. He pondered the time as he watched from his perch as the other three danced, laughed to himself as Yoochun and Junsu passed Changmin back and forth. Yoochun enticed the youngest, first pulling him into a slow and melodic dance that made the oldest laugh as Changmin struggled to keep his legs out from under his dance partner; struggled to let Yoochun lead him around the floor. 

Junsu was next pulling Changmin away and into a quick rhythm, his hips swinging fluidly and it seemed to Jaejoong that Changmin was struggling to breath; hell he didn't blame him. 

Once they had finally had enough of sharing the youngest; or, Jaejoong thought, Changmin out right refused to be tossed between them any longer, it seemed as if they thought that trying to polka would be an astoundingly wonderful idea. How Jaejoong got glared at for laughing at them and they never once caught a "you three are idiots, you might want to stop that before you embarrass yourself further" look was beyond him. 

In the end they settled on caging Changmin between them, something the youngest seemed quite comfortable with before they grew tired, wonder off into the crowd for a drink and conversation.

Jaejoong shifted his stance, lifted his glass to his lips looking for something else to watch now that his source of entertainment had left. His eyes skimmed the dance floor taking in the coloured satin dresses, tailored dress jackets and a blinding array of sparkles and feathers. Shifting his glance Jaejoong looked farther into the dancers until he was derailed by a man staring intently at him, watching, almost as if he were waiting for Jaejoong to come to him.

The oldest didn't know why the man would be interested in him, not when he had a beautiful woman in his arms, but the man seemed entranced. Jaejoong watched as the two twirled around the dance floor, the quicker waltz pulling them in languid movements, but the other's eyes never left Jaejoong's. He would look at the woman in his arms from time to time smiling politely, exchanging a few words but he never strayed long.

Jaejoong felt uncomfortable at first, what did this man want with him? Did they know each other? The singer didn't have the foggiest recollection of who he was. Then as the dance continued Jaejoong became entranced. The other's eyes seemed to hold a mystery worth exploring, softness in their colour that Jaejoong wanted to touch, taste if he could.

The music ended and the woman moved away, seemed to pass an apology as he kissed her hand lightly before she turned to leave, crossing the dance floor towards the tabled section of the room.

Without even thinking Jaejoong felt his legs carry him across the floor towards the man that had captivated his attention. Thought he saw a finger beckon him forwards, asking him for a dance.

Once on the dance floor Jaejoong stopped, suddenly terrified of his brazen action until a warm hand pulled him gently forward, strong arms pulling him into an embrace. Looking up the mask-clad man stared back at him awaiting his decision.

Sliding a foot to the left Jaejoong took the first step, the beat picking up its salsa rhythm flowing through the speakers. Thinking to lead Jaejoong took a step backwards aiming to lead them nearer to the edge of the dance floor.

That was until he wasn't.

Shifting arms fell to encircle his waist; pulled him close, hands taking the liberty to rest slightly aside of his ass, hip bones brushing. A firmer step back into the crowd pulled Jaejoong in, something akin to being put out on display even if no one was watching them. His lead faltered until it collapsed, and he wasn't quite sure he minded, he was after all never really good at dancing.

A twirl of their bodies and Jaejoong felt himself falling backwards into a dip, the other man's hands splayed on his back for support. Heat radiated, sent shivers through the vocalist' s body. In that instant he was too hot; his skin itched with that need to be rid of the clothing he wore. Another down beat in the music and Jaejoong was being pulled up flush against the other, hips surreptitiously being ground together under the excuse of a dance move. A moan almost escaped his lips and Jaejoong bit the bottom one as he fought hard to contain it. He pressed a little bit closer instead, trailed his free hand along the man's belt in a shameless attempt for attention. 

They didn't speak. It was if they didn't need words to communicate or they had forgotten how to use them. The music did it for them, its rhythm pounding out a carnal conversation that left them both breathless. 

The song began to wind down and Jaejoong felt a growing need to continue dancing. Perhaps in a more private venue. He turned slowly when the song changed melodies searching out Changmin's profile in the crowd of people. "It's best just to walk away" he thought, until the hand that had just held him clasped onto his own, spun him until he crashed into the other's chest, almost embarrassed himself by knocking their heads together. The other's hand fell on his chest as if in reassurance before he was being lead in the opposite direction from whence he came, deeper into the building, father away from prying eyes.

Jaejoong didn't remember climbing the stairs or the door opening as he fell into the room, only the hot sensations running through his body; and the world turning black around him.


	3. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

Jaejoong's body hit the wooden door before he could give any objection, the other firmly pressed up against him; his body melding with Jaejoong's own.

"Ah, hard," Jaejoong sighed, running his hands inside the man's jacket, spreading his legs slightly to allow the other's to slip in-between and sinfully rub against his hardening erection.

The vocalist could feel the wine glass kiss his lips and he parted them to take a drink and swallow the warm liquid into his stomach. The other man's warm hand pulled at his shirt requesting access as his other fumbled for something, fumbled at the door. He pulled the fabric loose from Jaejoong's pants, his fingers playing along his stomach puling a low moan from throat. The hand met flesh higher up, trailed down the indent of his chest, skimmed its way along the waistband of his dress pants until it dipped under the waistband of Jaejoong's underwear teasingly. Finally the teasing hand slipped around Jaejoong's waist, successful in his battle with the door. It opened and both of them stumbled inside before the door was shut and locked.

Jaejoong watched as the man crossed the room in a few strides, its spacious interior mixing in soft creams and reds. The large desk situated at the back of the room indicated that it was some sort of office and images of the other man naked underneath him, needy little moans falling from his mouth as Jaejoong rocked deep inside of him drifted through his mind. He stood entranced as the other placed the fluted glass on the table before sliding off his jacket, pulled his tie loose allowing it to hang freely from his neck, pulled his shirt from its tucked-in position.

"Hold on," Jaejoong purred, sliding closer, "at least let me help you with that."

Removing his own jacket the singer stalked accross the room as the man sat down on an elegant chase lounge. Its "L" was constructed lazily to allow for preferred lounging comfort. He shook his head no, reaching for Jaejoong instead, striping him of his belt before pressing at each button on his shirt until it fell gaping at his sides, exposing his chest. His hands roamed up Jaejoong's sides before they cut across chest, thumbs brushing over niples effectively hardening them.

"Or you could do that," the vocalist groaned pressing shamelessly into the touch. He could vaguely see sparks run through the other man's eyes under the mask liking what he saw.

Shrugging out of his shirt Jaejoong watched as the other's hands retraced their steps back towards his pants, his finger's ghosting over Jaejoong's navel ring, dragging the pad of his thumb around it gently before popping the button below, setting the zipper down to release Jaejoong's cock. It was in that moment that the oldest froze, and for a split second faltered, his mind running rampant with questions. _What are you doing? Should you be doing this?_   But he didn't want to answer the questions in his head, didn't want to deal with them. He just wanted to feel, to be touched and take pleasure in someone, and this man was offering that to him if only for a little while.

Thoughts ended as fingers entwined themselves around his cock, pulled him free from the confines of his underwear, his strong fingers trailing from the base up towards the head. Jaejoong sighed as the other didn't stop with just one stroke, his hand continued its lazy movement along Jaejoong's cock, continued to pull quiet little sounds from his lips.

"Fuck, that feels good; more, please...let me see who you are."

Jaejoong knew he had made the wrong request when all contact was removed from his body and the other man stood up in front of him. He cursed himself for it.

That was until he pressed a finger against Jaejoong's lips silencing the words that were poised on his tongue. Wantonly Jaejoong sucked the finger into his mouth, it was forward but he didn't care, he didn't want the other to leave, didn't want to be left alone. Like this. He sucked on the top swirling his tongue along the pad until the man groaned in return, pulled his finger free and trailed it along Jaejoong's bottom lip. The man slipped the tie from his neck to hold it up in front of the singer before he stepped forward raping the fabric around Jaejoong's head. He secured it in a knot tight enough that it wouldn't slip. Jaejoong was startled for a moment, the thought of being blindfolded with this strange man both thrilled and scarred him at the same time. Like that initial rush of stepping on stage before the lights when up

"I guess I'll have to do all of the talking, " Jaejoong smiled as a warm and reassuring hand cupped his cheek before he was rewarded with soft lips pressing against his neck, sucking at the skin under his jaw.

A hand ran through Jaejoong's raven-black hair, tilting his head back to change the angle; allow the other to nibble along his jaw. The other's hand splayed across his exposed hips inciting a fire across his skin and through his body. Jaejoong could imagine the little red marks that were left behind as he felt his clothes being pulled down his legs, hands stopping to help him step out of his shoes and various other bits of fabric. A cry escaped his lips when the man un-expectantly enveloped his length with his mouth, nimble tongue pulling him towards release. Fully engulfed in the heat of the other man's mouth Jaejoong's only coherent response was to moan loudly, try to steady himself from falling over as the other ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, swirled around the head before hollowing his cheeks creating blissful suction.

"Fuck," Jaejoong moaned feeling the other's hair under his fingers, letting them run through the soft strands.

He felt guilty when his grip tightened unconsciously as the other man's actions brought him closer to the edge.

_It's been too long_  Jaejoong found himslef thinking as his brain tried to form words.

"I....I'm, co...coming," he finally got out, trying to warn the other as he made one final swipe at the head of his cock before Jaejoong came at what he felt was almost embarrassingly too early.

The detail that the other man didn't pull away as he came; instead seemed to hum, nurse him through his orgasm clutched at Jaejoong's mind. It was as if Jaejoong held some weird enchantment over him. _Who is this strange man?_  He thought.

Soft fabrics rubbed up against Jaejoong's body as the man stood, his fully clothed form a stark contrast to Jaejoong's naked one.

A moment passed and the silence in the room was tangible. Jaejoong stood still, nearly shivering in the aftermath before he began to feel almost silly. A felling of being used tingled in his stomach, at the very least a feeling of neglect and he reached for the knot at the back of his skull, hoping that not a lot of his hair was caught up in it before sure hands were pulling him down onto the chase.  

The other man's weight over him created an interesting contrast to the fabric of the chair underneath as the man's lips pressed against the shell of his ear.  Warm breath brushed over his skin while yielding kisses were drawn across the rise of his cheek bone as if in apology while Jaejoong's wrists were cradled in his hands and guided to help in the quick removal of the other man's clothes.  He piloted Jaejoong's delicate fingers over his body as their hips rolled together in a lazy rhythm. 

"So hot," Jaejoong let the words fall off his tongue their naked bodies flush together.

The other's lips met with his neck again and he could feel the little bruises being created to mare his skin and remind him of their meeting.

_This man is so easy to fall into_ Jaejoong thought. _It's scary how easy it is, like we've met before._

Wet drops broke him of his thoughts as they fettered across the dip of his collarbone, could feel them dribble down his chest.

"Ahh, that's cold...tingly," Jaejoong's mind rambled out words in no particular order as the other's tongue lapped at the liquid, at his skin underneath sucking on patches as the vocalist made pantty little breaths in response.

Felt the other trail his tongue down his body.

More liquid dribbled into his navel before the other man's tongue chased it, bringing Jaejoong's navel ring into his mouth. He tongue played with the simple hoop, let the weight of the gold play on his tongue as he sucked on the skin around it.

"Gods, fuck," Jaejoong whimpered arching under the other man no longer able to lye still under the onslaught of the man's mouth.

He was becoming so caught up in the distraction he barely noticed as a finger breached his body until it pushed deep inside and he shook with need.

"Oh gods yes," Jaejoong panted as the digit stroked in and out of his body. "Don't stop. Need more, please."

It was needy but he didn't care, it got him the result he was looking,  another finger added, mingled with the first, before they were being scissored, stretching him for the one thing he wanted most.

The other man's mouth continued to play on his skin, opened mouth kisses being left across his hip before there was suction under the jut of bone, before Jaejoong felt the other man shift his weight to lye squarely in-between his legs.

"Wait," jaejoong panted as his chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to gather air into his lungs. The other stilled over top of him, his soft lips resting on Jaejoong's hip.

Forcing his brain to work through the sensations muddling it, the sensations the other man was pulling from his body. He needed to just get it out before he let his body take over, needed the safety net.

"I ... We ... Need"

He fought to get the words out. He could feel the other's fingers inside of him. They unconsciously rocked, continuously stimulating his over heated body.  The soft sucking on his hip only adding to the distraction.

"Condom," he finally got out, rolling his hips, arching his back off the couch.

A cold square patch just below his navel made him gasp, its plastic edges giving Jaejoong comfort as he trailed his fingers along his abdomen.  He gathered the tiny package into his hand before bringing it up to his teeth and tore at the edge with a growl.  He felt the other shiver over him in response. It pulled a wicked smile from the singer as he felt the square being pulled out of his grasp, his fingers intertwining themselves around the man's wrist intent on helping him abide by his request, wanting to feel the other man's cock under his touch.

Movement around him and Jaejoong wrapped his legs around the other's waist, stretched out his muscles like a lazy cat before he purred. He hadn't been taken like this since the first time; like he was made of glass, so gentle like he would shatter at any minute if handled too roughly.

"I won't break," he found himself whispering, encouraging the other man to push harder against him.

Movement within him and the man pressed harder, rolled his hips in a firmer motion and Jaejoong to moan, "yes, just a little more, gods yes."

Jaejoong arched his back exposing his neck and the other shifted, running his tongue along the pulse point to collect the drops of sweat beading on Jaejoong's skin. The shift of weight pulled another cry from Jaejoong's throat and the other man continued to thrust into his body;  the singer's grip on his shoulders leaving bruises of their own.

"So close," Jaejoong panted.

Feathered touches along his cock melted into the final thrust and white lightening shot behind Jaejoong's eyes, striking through his body as he came, felt the other begin to shake over him before he was coming too.

....... 

It was a blurry haze of emotions as Jaejoong felt the other leave his body.  He stood up briefly before sitting back on the chase and Jaejoong felt a soft, unassuming hand wipe a napkin across his skin.  It was a little rough,  but Jaejoong appreciated the thought non-the-less, before the hand rested on his thigh as Jaejoong closed his eyes, letting his body gather back its sanity.


	4. The Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

The door swayed open in a soundless arc and a shadow entered slipping into the darkness. 

Toeing off his shoes Jaejoong slipped down the hallway towards his bed, his progress halted when he made contact with long limbs and sharp elbows.  The light turned on above him and Changmin stared, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Changminnie-ah, it's like 3 in the morning.  Shouldn't you be asleep?" the oldest kept his voice down to avoid waking the others.  
  
"Yoochun and I were hungry."  
  
"If you two were asleep you wouldn't be hungry."  
  
"Well... what are you doing sneaking around in the dark?" Changmin countered, avoiding Jaejoong's question, hoping to avoid a conversation of why he and Yoochun were awake together melding into why Junsu was asleep beside them.  "You look thoroughly rumpled and debauched."  
  
"I am.  Is everyone else home?"  
  
"Yes Umma," Changmin replied, eyes rolling.  
  
"Good, then if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed so say goodnight Changmin."  
  
"Goodnight Changmin," Changmin said confused, thrown off by Jaejoong's honesty before he continued onward in his quest for food.

... ... ... 

 

Soft melodies of Jaejoong singing filtered through the kitchen as Yoochun walked in to inspect the coffee; possibly ponder whatever the oldest was cooking.  The two youngest sat patiently waiting, Junsu adding his voice for background accompanyment.  
  
" _Ooooh baby what ya do to me,_  
made me feel so good inside,  
and I just wanna be  
close to you, you make me feel so alive.  
Cause you make me feel,  
you make me feel  
you make me feel like a natural woman."  
  
"Oooh someone got lucky last night," Yoochun smirked as he was glared at, slid past while jabbing the oldest playfully as the peanut gallery laughed from the table.   
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business," Jaejoong mumbled, eyes trained on what he was doing.  
  
"I just didn't realize you were seeing anyone," Yoochun said coffee in hand, stepping around to take a seat at the table.  His feet brushed against its other two occupants.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"So you met someone last night for some crazy one night stand?"  
  
"Maybe, I haven't checked my phone to see if he left his number," Jaejoong tilted his head pondering in which pocket he had left his phone.  
  
"Was he good?"  
  
"Junsu!" everyone turned.  
  
"What?" Junsu looked around the room in angelic innocence.  
  
"That's more business you don't need to know," Jaejoong smirked, handing him a big slice of apple to keep his mouth busy.  
  
"So what's his name?  What did he look like?" Changmin leaned over the table, curiosity flooding his eyes.  
  
"What is this an inquisition? I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Yoochun asked, puzzled.

  
"I don't know.  He never said anything; blindfolded me with his tie."  
  
"Kinky," Junsu and Changmin said in unison, the youngest sliding a glance towards Yoochun. The oldest of them could tell he was filing it away for later use.  
  
"At the time I didn't really care,"  Jaejoong spoke looking back towards the apples he was chopping, trying to hide the lie he had just told and the emotions playing in his eyes all at the same time. 

He wished they would just stop asking him questions; allow him to stop thinking about what had happened.  He wasn't ashamed of what he had done; it had been great, he just wished that the man had trusted him enough to at least let Jaejoong see who he was.  He wanted to much to meet the man again, wished he knew what drew him there.  
  
"See hyung where I come from we call that being a slut," Yoochun's words thew Jaejoong out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, I may be a camera whore but I'm not a slut.  And I call it having my needs met," Jaejoong said defensively glancing over at Yoochun as he wielded a very large knife continuing to chop apples.  
  
"Hey, Yoochun's very good at meeting people's needs," Junsu said while Changmin nodded in agreement.  
  
"I didn't ask you, " Jaejoong snarled.  "I suggest you change the subject.  Quickly."  
  
"Good morning Yunho," Yoochun spoke turning in his chair as their leader walked into the kitchen. 

Saved again.  
  
"Morning everyone, smells good," Yunho smiled walking over to Jaejoong to see what he was making.  

He kissed the oldest on the cheek as he stole a section of apple from the cutting board.  They stared at each other for a split second before Yunho turned away walking back towards the kitchen's entrance.  
  
"What's wrong Yunho-hyung, you don't look well," Changmin said examining the leader before Yunho waved him off.  
  
"Yeah, you look like you swallowed a cat,"" Yoochun said.  
  
"I think I have something for that," Junsu chimed in.  
  
"No.  I'm fine.  I just remembered I have things to do," Yunho said quickly.  
  
"Are we still going out later?" Jaejoong's voice rang in Yunho's ears.  
  
"Um, I think I might have to cancel for today.  Sorry Jaejoong.  Tomorrow maybe?"  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," Jaejoong replied trying not to sound hurt by Yunho breaking their plans.  

He watched as the singer walked out of the kitchen and down the hall before a loud buzz brought everyone's attention back to the kitchen table. 

"That's your phone Jaejoong," Yoochun said picking it iup.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It says unknown number," Changmin read as Yoochun opened the phone.  
  
Jaejoong sat the knife down as he slid a puzzled expression towards the other three.  "What does it say?"  
  
Junsu giggled as Changmin turned red.  
  
 _I want to feel your body under me again.  Meet me soon._


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

Jaejoong sat on the double bed stroking over the gaudy floral print comforter the hotel provided.  The faint smell of cigarette smoke lingered throughout the room creating an almost sickly smell.

It made him want a light. 

The yellowed walls looked as if they were scrubbed clean of things Jaejoong didn't want to think about.  The nightstand drawer held the customary bible (he had checked), and the towels in the bathroom were bleached to a perfect snowy white condition.  After entering the room and checking all of its contents; twice, Jaejoong now sat on the bed.  Waiting ... _Wanting_  
  
It had been two weeks since the party.  Two weeks since that night with _that_ mysterious man.  The only reminder he now possessed were the series of _unknown number_ texts he had continued to receive from him.   They were electronic words that made Jaejoong's blood run hot under his skin.  They kept him up at night, sure fingers on a firm erection.  Jaejoong began to fall deeper and deeper into those words as he felt his life was slowly falling apart.  Yunho continued to break their plans, content to ignore Jaejoong unless they were hanging out as a collective unit, the  interaction of interviews or on stage, but they never hung out together anymore.  Their once inseparable nature crumbling at his fingertips  Perhaps that's why he had agreed to meet the other man again.  Jaejoong needed the escape that his body provided.  It made Jaejoong's heart feel guilty  to use the other like this but then wasn't he doing the same thing?  Using Jaejoong to feel good?  _As long as it's mutual_ the singer thought.  That he could live with.  
  
They had agreed to meet at the hotel a few days ago.  There was a series of text messages hammering out the specifics: time, location, who would bring the lube, and now all the singer could do was wait and think.  Yoochun's words lingered in his head; _slut_ , even if they were said in playful jest Jaejoong could not shake them.  Maybe Yoochun was right, what did he know about this man besides that he was great in bed?  One nod in introduction and Jaejoong was being fucked on a private upstairs couch, begging like a bitch in heat.  
  
 _But this is different_ he told himself, reasoned with himself to believe it.  There was something underneath the sex, underneath all of it but he couldn't put his finger on any tangible aspect of it.  Like he had known this man for years, shared an easy trust, felt something akin to love hiding along its peripheries and he didn't want to loose that feeling.  
  
A click of the door brought Jaejoong's attention forward as the man he had been waiting for entered the small hotel room.  All of the nervous anticipation left his body in a sudden rush or relief.  Even though he could not see the other man's face he cast a striking appearance.  Holding the mask in his hands the man placed it over his face pulling the hood that concealed him off his head and Jaejoong felt disappointed that the man had chosen not to entrust him with his identity for the second time.  Getting to his feet Jaejoong crossed the room to help the other with his jacket a soft hand cupping his cheek, the thumb grazing his plump bottom lip.  Wantonly Jaejoong drew it into his mouth creating suction at the end of the digit as he pulled off slowly, licked at the pad for good measure.  Gathering a fist full of the man's shirt Jaejoong pressed him against the closed door, rolled his body up the other man's as he sucked a patch of skin near the base of his neck.  
  
A sharp push moved Jaejoong away before he could leave a mark behind.  His second step backwards was obstructed as the man caught the hem of his shirt.  Those soft fingers trailed along Jaejoong's stomach, clasped the fabric to pull the shirt over his head.  Those strong hands caught his hips before Jaejoong had time to get the upper hand, turned him around before he was pulled against the other man.  Hands continued to play on his body, ran along his abdomen until the button on his jeans gave under the assault, fabric sliding down Jaejoong's slender hips.  Mewling purrs fell from the vocalist's lips as he rubbed into the man behind him, ran his hands along the other's backside pulling him closer.  Soft midnight-black fabric slipped over his eyes its snug fit almost comforting as Jaejoong rolled his head back on the other's shoulder, short gasps of air filling the room.  
  
Warm wetness from the other man's tongue slid down his throat over his adam's apple as the heat was mirrored in the other man's hand.  It worked its way under the fabric of Jaejoong's underwear, the simultaneous action making him cry out in pleasure.  Pushing the hand away Jaejoong shed the remainder of his clothes before turning.  He leaned forward tentatively until he could feel his lips brush skin, could feel his tongue drag across bone.  Running his hands over the other's shirt Jaejoong paid it no attention as his focus went straight to the belt the other wore.  
  
The door absorbed a choked cry as the man trailed his fingers into the clef of Jaejoong's ass and the singer could feel a lubed finger brush against him; when it retraced its steps Jaejoong buried his face in the other's shoulder'; that teasing finger sliding into his body.  
  
Jaejoong's pace quickened, shaky hands pulling at the zipper before he was able to release the other man's cock from the confines of his clothes.  A second finger and Jaejoong felt his wrists being taken prisoner, being drawn up, stretching him out until his hands rested against the door, his elbows grazing the other man's shoulders as Jaejoong stood on his tip-toes.  
  
"More," Jaejoong begged.  "I can take if. Fuck, need it, just one more."

  
That last finger to fill him up, fill the last place inside of him.  He wanted that, needed it to escape, to take him away from all the places he didn't want to be.  
That last finger and Jaejoong cried out, let his body shake out its release as he came between the two of them, the other man wa6tching, holding Jaejoong to keep him from falling.  
  
"Damn, f...now, I can't wait, I need you inside me, fuck, now." Jaejoong panted, lifted a leg up around the other's hip in a not-so-subtle suggestion before the other palmed his ass, pulled him up to straddle his hips.  
  
Jaejoong felt movement as they walked across the room, felt the bed brush his legs before he realized that the other man had laid down under him, wanting Jaejoong to ride him.  Hands took his and for the second time since that fateful dance Jaejoong helped to secure the condom before he rose up over the other, took him deep into his body.  
  
Jaejoong purred as he arched his back, heard the other moan with him as he raised his hips, let them fall once before he ran his hands up the other's body gathering his shirt until it was tucked under his armpits.  He felt the warm skin of the other man's chest, hardening nipples yielded  under his touch before he leaned down to kiss the ribs he could reach.  
  
The man rolled his hips sharply causing Jaejoong to sob. "Fuck, do that again," and when the other rolled again Jaejoong arched his back, felt his body surrender for the second time, spasm around the other before he too was coming.

... ... ...   
  
Faint light reached its fingers across the room as Jaejoong opened his eyes.  The covers pooled around his ankles, dirty ugly flowers that he thought at the moment could mirror his soul and he kicked them off to the end of the bed.  Looking around the singer knew the room would be devoid of the man that brought him so much pleasure and a lonely ache settled in his chest.  The lamp and the T.V. gave  him no solace, no encouraging words.  Sitting up on his elbows the come caked on his stomach cracked into dry flakes, wetness on his inner thigh as a wasted glob of lube slowly began to crystallize.  He fell back onto the pillow and groaned as the sensations that the other man was able to pull from his body washed over him again.  _God I need a shower_. he thought willing his body off the bed and towards the bathroom.  
  
Warm water cascaded down his naked body as hot as he could stand it; not as hot as the other's touch though.  The soap washed away the tattle-tale signs of his actions but not the feelings, not the memories' not the tears.  Water fell from his eyes to match the water falling from the shower head, mixing with it as it was carried down the drain pipe.  It caused his shoulders to shake as a sob fell from his lips, the confused feeling swimming in his head.

"How did it get like this?" Jaejoong asked the room aloud. 

He rubbed the soap over his body, felt like his life was a bad movie and he just wanted to throw his popcorn at the screen and walk out, maybe even ask for his money back.  The three youngest acted like nothing had changed, like nothing was going on around them and Yunho; Yunho, the one who had always been there for him, had turned cold and distant.  Unsure of what he brought on the change of feelings in the leader Jaejoong had pulled him aside, asked him, even said he was sorry for whatever he had done; even if he didn't quite know what it was.  Yunho had just shook his head, hugged him quickly as if in appeasement before walking back to the others.  
  
It was all so broken.  
  
Jaejoong turned the shower off, stepping out onto the cold tile floor as he reached for a towel.  The fabric scratched as he dried himself, slipping into his clothes before he left letting the door slam shut behind him.   
  
... .... ....  
  
The house was quiet as Jaejoong padded through the hallway, socked feet swishing through the heavy pile of the carpet.  The kitchen was his destination of choice, his restless mind thinking of what he could bake to relieve the stress coursing through his body.  Cookies for the younger three were probably a good starting point.  Crossing over onto the linoleum Jaejoong was met with Changmin looking up at him, textbooks strewn across the table, pencil dangling from his mouth.  
  
"Hey Min," Jaejoong smiled at the sight the youngest made.  "The others finally left you alone?"  
  
"Yeth," Changmin mumbled letting the pencil drop.  "Yunho took them out shopping."  
  
"Ah.  Mind if I bake while you study?"  
  
"No.  Can I lick the bowl when you're done?"  
  
"Yes," Jaejoong laughed ruffling Changmin's hair.  
  
"So you were out with him again weren't you?"  The question fell out of Changmin's mouth before he could stop it, a mental _shit_ coming right after.  
  
"Maybe," Jaejoong turned trying to avoid talking, burring his attention in a cook book looking for his favorite ginger cookie recipe.  
  
"Well something's bothering you, you're feverishly baking.  And if I had to guess I think that this man and this whole situation is it."  
  
"Just let it go Changmin.  I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I do.  You and Yunho circling each other like wounded wolves is driving me insane.  And then you disappear only to come back looking worse," Changmin pressed kicking out a chair from underneath the table hopping that Jaejoong would sit down and talk to him.  
  
Jaejoong refused the chair, hoisting himself up on the counter instead.  
  
"I've lost my feelings in this Min.  I thought that I could handle it, that it didn't mean anything.  But the more I keep telling myself that the more I feel like I"m a liar.  I'm falling for this guy and I don't even know who he is.  It's, I'm so pathetic," Jaejoong took in a shaky breath letting his head hang before he looked up at Changmin.  
  
"No you're not," Changmin replied; quick to counter act Jaejoong's negative tone towards himself.  
  
"It's just that he's so, gentle, so caring when he touches me.  I think he's already memorized every inch of my body, like he wants; needs to pull every shred of pleasure out of my body before his own.  And his mouth is incredible," Jaejoong stared passed the youngest glassy-eyed.  "I think I'm beginning to love him, but at the same time I feel so guilty for using him, for needing him to escape from inside these four walls.  To escape the pain that Yunho is causing me," and it was that thought that brought a tear to the corner of Jaejoong's eye, that one tear that threatened to fall down his cheek.  
  
Changmin watched as the first tear fell before he stood up to walk over to the oldest. "I'm sorry I don't know how to fix it," Changmin whispered gathering the other into his arms.    
  
"Don't be sorry Changminnie-ah," Jaejoong sniffled.  "None of this is your fault.  If anyone should be apologizing it should be me for creating all of this mess."  Jaejoong let his arms fall from around Changmin as the youngest stepped back, took a long look at Jaejoong and shrugged it off as if none of it even mattered.    
  
"You won't tell anyone will you?" Jaejoong bit his lip in nervous action.  
  
"No, your skills with sharp knives frighten me," Changmin smiled as Jaejoong laughed; began to laugh too.  "So what kind of cookies are you making me?  I don't have to share them do I?"  
  
"Ginger cookies and yes you have to share.  It's about time you learned how," Jaejoong scolded beginning to dig through the cupboard for ingredients as Changmin sat back down at the table, pressed his nose back into the book to wait for the other three.


	6. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new to this story and you have not read any / all of the previous chapters I highly suggest you NOT read this one first. It will make you want to cry because you will have not ruined the whole surprise for yourself. SPOILERS

Heavy laughter slithered under the door as Changmin turned the page of his textbook and sighed.  He wished had been able to find some plausible excuse to push back the test so that he could play video games with Yoochun and Junsu.  He could hear Yoochun yell that Junsu was being unfair.  That it was against the rules to run him off the track causing him to hit the lake and be lapped in the process.  Junsu's maniacal giggling was the only answer.  
  
The youngest sighed as he twirled the pencil in his fingers, thinking he should take a break to steal some of the cookies Jaejoong was baking in the kitchen.  The first batch had mysteriously disappeared two days after Jaejoong had made them and it took all of Changmin's cute pouting to get Jaejoong to bake another batch now that they had some time.  The youngest scowled, a week and a half without cookies was too long!  
  
"Changmin?" 

Yunho's voice slithering through the doorway broke the younger man's scheming.  Looking up over his glasses to where Yunho stood, Changmin set his book on his lap.  "Yes Hyung?"  
  
"Would you mind?  Can I talk to you?"  
  
Yunho looked nervous, Changmin thought, closing the book completely before setting it and the pencil on the side table. He took off his glasses to place them on top.  "Yes, of course.  We can always talk to one another."  
  
Yunho crossed the room in a few short strides to sit down on the bed beside the youngest.  Settling into the mattress Yunho pressed his back up against the headboard letting Changmin take his hand into his own finding the gesture comforting.  "What's wrong hyung?"  
  
"I, it's rather personal," Yunho faultered.  
  
"I've seen you naked, is it more personal than that?"  
  
"Um," Yunho smiled a little before falling into dead silence.   
  
"Hyung?"  Changmin pressed.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," Yunho fidgeted with the bedding near his free hand, nervous agitation settling through his body.  
  
"Just say it, that's always the best way," the youngest coaxed. 

Very rarely did life leave Yunho at a loss for words and that left Changmin feeling a bit unsettled.  He had always enjoyed when the leader came to ask him for advice or ideas on how to handle certain situations.  It made him feel important, like he wasn't just the baby of the group.  He liked spending time with Yunho, their easy friendship something different than what he shared with the other three, but situations like these where Yunho completely faltered made Changmin uneasy, scarred he wouldn't be able to help without Yunho's underlying guidance.  
  
"Ok," _now or never_ Yunho thought.  "I had sex with Jaejoong."  
  
"YOU WHAT!!?" Changmin yelled before clamping a hand over his own mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled when Yunho's face turned scarlet.  "You're the mystery man from the party?" Changmin looked at their leader, now it was all starting to make sense.    
  
Yunho nodded, "I traded masks with this woman that I know, and then Jaejoong and I were dancing and it just... sort of happened."  
  
"Nothing like that just 'sort of happens' hyung," Changmin spoke looking at Yunho.  
  
"You'd be surprised dongsaeng, you'd be surprised."  Yunho shook his head pulling his hand from Changmin's thinking that perhaps telling him was a bad idea.  
  
"But I don't understand.  Why are you telling me instead of Jaejoong?"  Changmin looked back at his hands, pulling his feet underneath him to sit facing their leader.    
  
"I had to tell someone.  I can't fumble my way out of this situation, if I tell Jaejoong it was me I'll lose him."  
  
"But you can keep leading him on?  You can keep sleeping with him?" Changmin asked anger searing his words. He knew Jaejoong didn't need anyone to protect him, but that never deterred him from actually doing it. 

"Yunho that's just selfish."  Changmin's words stung like daggers, and Yunho unconsciously rubbed at his chest as it constricted in pain.  
  
"I know," and it was then that the leader felt a tear trickle down his cheek, a second travelling behind it.  "I don't want to lose his friendship," Yunho's words repeated themselves as if that explained all of his actions, at the same time like a prayer to any God who would listen.  
  
"Don't you realize you're already loosing it?" Changmin whispered.  He was afraid that if he talked any louder Yunho would shatter like glass into a million pieces on his bed. He wouldn't be able to glue them back together. 

"You're pushing him further away every day with every promise you break, every time you brush him away, ignore him for someone else.  He thinks it's his fault Yunho, that he's done something to make you mad.  He tries to hand you the stars and you cut him with them."

  
Changmin's words tore at Yunho's soul and he knew that's why he had come to the youngest.  He needed Changmin's brutal honesty to sterilize the wound he had created in his heart.  "I don't know how to fix it; I don't know what to do."  
  
"And I do?"  
  
"I thought you would at least have an idea,"  Yunho said trying to smile, but it didn't quite hide the soft sobs racking his body as his shoulder's trembled.   
  
"What sort of feelings do you have for Jaejoong exactly?"  Changmin wasn't sure he had the right to know, but he needed to know if he was going to be able to think of a way to help Yunho.  
  
"I..." _I think I love him._ "I don't know," Yunho lied.  
  
"Well hyung, I think that that is something you're going to have to figure out.  But no matter what the answer is, you have to tell Jaejoong because if you don't you're going to tear the two of you apart before you take the rest of us with you.  If you really do care for Jaejoong, and I know you do, more than you want to admit, you'll work it out.  Jaejoong loves you but you're destroying him, drawing him to crave the love you give him in secret so that he can escape the pain you cause him in reality.  He doesn't deserve that Yunho."  
  
Yunho nodded as Changmin pulled him into his arms for a tight hug, rubbed his back as the leader shed whatever tears were left.  
  
"You won't say anything to Jaejoong will you?"  Yunho questioned pulling away towards the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's not my admission to tell," Changmin smiled, softly picking his glasses and book back up off the table as Yunho walked across the room and into the hall. 


	7. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

 Night was falling around the apartment, soft hues filtering through the windows and onto the bed that was occupied by three languid bodies. Their silhouettes were highlighted by the moonlight, movement dancing like shadow puppets on the bedroom walls. Soft kisses passed between the two laying on the mattress intermittently shared with the other sitting against the headboard.  The kisses were unhurried, with no other intent than to share love.

Changmin let his tongue pull across Yoochun's palate before brushing along the back of his teeth.  He felt the soft sigh escape Yoochun's throat, a coaxing hum of appreciation as the older man rolled closer;  pulled Changmin flush against his body and rolled his hips languidly.  Yoochun let his hands skim down Changmin's back to rest on the curve of his ass, the soft cotton of his boxers molding to form.

  
Junsu watched perched from where he sat, his fingers playing under the hem of his tank.  They rubbed at his stomach before they bumped into the elastic band of his underwear. He enjoyed the display that was being put on before him, appreciated all of the the soft curves of Changmin's throat as Yoochun kissed it, the strong line of the oldest' back.  
  
"I feel bad," Changmin sighed as he let Yoochun rock into him, a hand reaching out to Junsu, wanting to include him in their action. "I wish I didn't have to be caught in the middle of this."  
  
"He had to tell someone before his head exploded. You should feel honored that he trusts you that much," reassuring words from Yoochun added to the soft kisses trailing along his cheek bone as Changmin let them all soak into his skin.  He almost laughed when Junsu extended his leg, greedily wanting Changmin to touch him higher, harder.  
  
"I know. I just worry that's all. I don't understand why he just didn't tell Jaejoong. That would have solved everything," Changmin sighed, tried to smile when Junsu kissed his nose, the silly gesture only something Junsu could pull off. It made him feel warm; loved.  
  
"I think things are more complicated than that, but perhaps you gave him the strength to tell Jaejoong now. The only thing we can do is be there for them both. They'll work it out," Yoochun smiled taking Changmin's lips with his own again.  
  
"Yup and if they don't we'll lock them in the bathroom until they do," Junsu giggled, trying to imagine the two oldest locked in the bathroom together.  He made a mental note to save the rubber duck before he locked them in.  
  
"I hope you're right," Changmin muttered, licking his lips to taste Yoochun as the the other singer rolled to press Changmin more firmly into the mattress.

Yoochun kissed along the youngest's jaw until he reached his earlobe. He flicked it with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and Changmin moaned, rolled his hips into Yoochun in return as he lifted his leg to let the vocalist settle in-between  Yoochun could feel Changmin's growing erection press into his thigh.

  
"Just forget about it," Junsu groaned lightly as he watched Yoochun divest the youngest of his light t-shirt, let his lips suck a patch of skin below his collar bone. "I still can't believe I was wrong though. I really thought it was Se7en that smooth bastard," Junsu pouted, leaned forward to kiss Changmin.

As much as he loved just watching his two lovers be with each other his hands were itchy, he wanted to touch and play too. 

Changmin's smile widened, that mischievous twinkling in his eye making Junsu weary, "just be lucky I even told you. I'm technically sworn to secrecy twice over. If either of them go crazy and kill me I'm holding you personally responsible."  
  
"That's why I told you I didn't want to be involved," Yoochun said before flattening his tongue across one of Changmin's nipples.

He sucked the hardening nub into his mouth, letting the youngest whimper underneath him and roll his head back to expose the long line of his neck. Junsu shifted forwards taking the offering and trailing his tongue down smooth skin until he reached Yoochun their lips meeting together over Changmin. Their kiss was long and drawn out,  Junsu's lead sensual, making Changmin moan.

Junsu stroked tenderly across Yoochun's cheek before drawing him up, drawing their lips closer together until he was able to let his tongue sweep around the other man's mouth finding the subtle taste of Changmin before he tugged the shirt from Yoochun's body.  
  
"I think I should get something special for risking my life to tell you," Changmin smiled sweetly when Junsu pulled away

He reached up to dance his fingers down Yoochun's now exposed back while the other fought to catch his breath, splayed his hands over the writing when he had reached black ink.  
  
"I'll give you Junsu," Yoochun laughed pulling at him until Junsu had shifted and pulled his own shirt from his body before he slithered down the bed.  He moved to take up residence beside the youngest and was met by Changmin's hands on his chest, warm lips settling on his shoulder, pressing a laugh into the skin.  
  
"Hey! Don't give me to Changmin, he'll abuse me," Junsu pouted while the youngest rolled away; covered his eyes, unable to stifle the laughing any longer.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good prize anyway. I think I want a new playmate," Changmin reached out his hand towards the waistband of Junsu's underwear, pressing the heel along what was distinctly an erection as Junsu hissed.  He took a stuttered breath as Changmin slipped his hand inside the fabric.  
  
"No you don't, you love my hips, " Junsu gasped producing a roll to emphasize his point as his breath came out in an airy wave.

Changmin drew his fingers along Junsu's length, let them linger along those extra-sensitive spots that made Junsu whine short little huffs of air filling the room.  
  
"Don't forget about his mouth," Yoochun smirked. "It's sinfully delicious."  
  
"Sold."

Changmin giggled, bringing his hand around to pull Junsu down for a sloppy kiss.  He let his tongue dance over the other's before pulling back to run along his full upper lip, sucking on it gently while he felt Yoochun shift his weight and watched as he slowly pulled the underwear down Junsu's toned legs exposing smooth skin.  
  
"That's not fair!" Junsu pouted pushing at the youngest' shoulders, "I'm too cute to be abused by the two of you."  
  
"Then you should have thought about that before you said anything," Yoochun laughed, shifting his weight to place a kiss at Junsu's knee.

He trailed his lips up Junsu's thigh as far as he could reach without breaking contact with Changmin who exhaled nosily as Yoochun kissed along Junsu's hip stopping to worry a purple bruise into the skin. Junsu moaned when Yoochun lifted his weight, a cold rush of air filling the space between them. He took the opportunity to divest himself of the rest of his clothes before his lips were captured in a bruising kiss, all of the sweet promises from earlier replaced by a heady lust. Yoochun shifted, settling in-between the two, low enough on the bed to allow him to place open mouthed kisses along Junsu's abdomen causing a needy whimper to fall from the dancer's mouth. Yoochun continued to tease him, let his tongue skirt his pelvic bone and the soft skin of Junsu's inner thigh, his hip begging to be licked in turn.  
  
"Gods," the youngest lamented before the prayer was captured by Junsu's lips, swallowed in exchange as he sucked Changmin's tongue into his mouth. His fingers played along the strong, well toned muscles of his own chest until they were able to tangle in Yoochun's hair as the oldest' captured Junsu's erection with his mouth.  
  
A garbled cry rang out through the room before Junsu arched his back off the bed, Changmin pressing a steady hand to his hip.  He rubbed his thumb over the mark Yoochun had left before Junsu cried out and Yoochun pulled away slowly letting the head of Junsu's cock rest in his mouth, pre-cum bitter-sweet on his tongue. A trailing finger broke Junsu's dazed concentration before Changmin rolled the cold tube over his hip, fingers mingling with Yoochun's in the exchange. The oldest pulled Changmin into a kiss letting him taste the other on his lips  
  
"Moan for me," Yoochun purred, "those sweet little sounds make me so hard."

  
The moan in reply was long and drawn out.  It filled up the room as Yoochun's fingers filled Junsu.  They pushed firmly into his body, sparks of pleasure ricocheting behind his eyes.

Changmin's moan in sympathy acted as an echo.  
  
"Give me your hand Changmin," Yoochun coaxed uncurling the youngest' long slender fingers. Coating the index finger in opaque liquid Yoochun drew the offered hand towards Junsu; guided Changmin as he breached Junsu's body and let his finger mingle with Yoochun's. The feeling combined with the thought that both his lovers were inside him almost made Junsu come, an incoherent jumble of sounds tumbling out of his mouth instead.

"Shit, I can't. Now, please." Junsu rambled.  
  
A piercing moan cut off the rest of Junsu's words as Changmin curled his finger slightly giving Yoochun enough time to pull out, both hands a necessity to remove the clothes he still wore. Another shift on the bed and Yoochun slide into the warmth Junsu's body offered, a soft gasp as the other clutched around him. Changmin's lips pulled the tension from Junsu's body, coaxed needly little sounds from his throat his hands resting along his stomach when Yoochun began to rock in and out, in and out.  
  
"Harder"  
  
And Yoochun complied, tilted the angle of his approach with every thrust until Junsu arched off the bed.  He thrust twice more and they both came shuddering out their release.  
  
Heavy breathing continued to fill the air as Yoochun lapped at the sweat pooled in the crux of Junsu's throat a moan pulling their attention sideways. "Look Junsu," Yoochun purred into the dancer's ear. "I think Changmin needs another hand."  
  
Junsu nodded as he shifted his eyes, lulled his head over to were Changmin was laying beside him.  He watched as the youngest slowly jacked himself off, educated fingers pulling pleasure from his body.  
  
Disentangling himself from Junsu, Yoochun pulled the youngest in-between them, handing Junsu the tube of lubricant from its resting place by the pillow.  

Yoochun pushed Changmin's hand away from his cock. "Let us take care of you,"

"So close," the youngest mumbled into plush lips as they kissed, his eyes falling closed.  
  
"Time you put those talented fingers to good use," Yoochun smiled at Junsu, licked his lips before he swallowed Changmin whole, swirled his tongue around salted skin.

  
Not giving the youngest any time to draw thought Junsu shifted around Yoochun to press two lube-coated fingers into Changmin's body, a strangled cry escaping his lips before his body shook out its release, the world going hazy around him.

  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
In the darkness the clock blinked 4am as his cell phone vibrated across the bedside table, almost shaking itself into the waste basket sitting on the floor. Grabbing the tiny electronic contraption in his hand Jaejoong opened it, rubbed sleepy eyes before he was able to open the text message. The butterflies he had saved bottled up for those solo performances fluttered unhindered in his stomach as he read.  
  
_I need you. Meet me tomorrow afternoon, no more secrets._


	8. Secret No More

The afternoon sun was hazy-bright as Jaejoong stood on the sidewalk.  He was a man on a mission as he stood facing the large multi-floored building.  The hotel loomed in-front of him, its large sign shining, but its inviting hues only  brought apprehension tinged with fear.  Was he ready for this?  Could he handle knowing?  What if the other man didn't share the same feelings he did and wanted to end their tryst?  All of his doubts welled up in his head and he felt like it might explode, rubbed at the bridge of his nose hoping at least the sentiment would help.  
  
 _Yes_ , Jaejoong thought resolutely as he pulled at the large gold-embossed door.  _I need to know, I'm ready; no matter what happens.  
  
_ Mentally gearing himself up Jaejoong walked to the front counter and politely addressed the man there and was soon heading towards the elevator key in hand, pushing the button like he had done countless times before waiting for the numbers to count down to _L_.  
  
A soft _'ding'_ brought Jaejoong's attention away from the small fountain in the middle of the foyer and as the doors opened he stepped inside quickly, his gaze catching on the lone occupant standing at the other side of the small space.  
  
"You certainly have a way with finding me," Jaejoong smiled.  "Or perhaps you just like the hunt?"  Jaejoong's lips curled, the smile becoming mischievous as he walked towards the other,      The man wore a warm hoodie pulled over his head against the cold.  He could just see the glint of the masquerade mask hiding the other's features from Jaejoong as it had so many nights ago.   
  
Jaejoong rolled his body up against the other his hot breath warming the other man's neck. "Mmmmm, I've missed you," Jaejoong purred. "Missed the way your skin feels against mine, missed the way you fuck me until I see stars."

  
The vocalist groaned as the other grabbed his hips in an almost bruising hold stepping around to flatten Jaejoong against the wall, hands on either side of his head, slipped a leg in-between the singer's only to be interrupted by the _'ding'_ of the elevator reaching their desired floor.  
  
Grabbing the other by the hand Jaejoong tugged him down the hall towards the room that they key card indicated was theirs.  Pushing the door wide the two men fell inside, another wall catching them as the door swung closed taking the initiative to lock itself in the process.  
  
"Fuck, want you," Jaejoong whispered, hand trailing down the other's chest, taking the zipper with it his finger tips brush against the soft cotton of the shirt the man wore underneath.  
  
A hand on Jaejoong's chest stilled the singer and he could see the other man staring at him, almost willing him to wait.   Jaejoong smiled instead.

  
"I almost forgot, me first," and taking a step back he dragged his hand down his own chest, made sure to brush his fingers across taught nipples before he skimmed along his belt. 

  
Jaejoong grabbed the hem of his t-shirt slowly pulling up until he pulled it off, shaking his hair out of his eyes.   
  
Warmth covered his own hand and Jaejoong looked up at the other, tilted his head as the other man brought their hands up to his face, towards the mask that had been hiding his features, his identity from Jaejoong for so long.  
  
Jaejoong gasped as the pads of his fingers brushed over the glitter at the mask's edge, felt the fastening that attached the elastic keeping the mask secure.  _This is it._   the vocalist thought, _the truth._   
  
Jaejoong could feel himself shake with anticipation, closed his eyes as he helped the other pull the mask from his face, only opened them after he had taken a step back to see the man better.  He was about to say something but stopped, stood dead still to stare in disbelief.  
  
Yunho stood quietly against the wall waiting for Jaejoong to react, to say something, anything, but he he could only stare in horror as the lead singer grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room


	9. The Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice >.>

The floor boards shook to the rhythm of the bass.  B _oom, boom, boom_ and a clear count of _one, two, and three, four_   floated above it as Jaejoong rested his head against the door to the second studio.  
  
Taking a deep breath the lead singer swung the door opened and stepped inside.  He felt the door shut gently behind him as he stood there just past the threshold.

He waited ... he watched. 

He watched as Yunho's body moved to the music, stumbled over a few steps and moved again.  Flashbacks of similar movements hit behind Jaejoong's eyes; a different place, a different feeling, and Jaejoong almost moaned. 

Almost.

  
Sweat poured off Yunho's body, soaking his white tank making the fabric mold to his chest.  Jaejoong knew that Yunho had been in the room for quite a while; possibly since he had left him standing alone in the hotel room three hours ago. 

  
In a way he knew this was Yunho's sanctuary.  He knew that If the others couldn't help him that Jaejoong  could always find Yunho here. So that's why he had looked at the dance studio first.  He felt he owed it to the others because Gods knew that if he didn't have them he wouldn't have anything.   If it had been other man besides Yunho he never would have given him a second thought.  His fickle heart held nothing of second chances but for others, but for the group, for Yunho....

  
He would hand any, all of them the world if he could.  
  
With firm determination Jaejoong stalked across the room to reach for the stereo.  He pressed the _stop_ button on the disc player and watched as Yunho fumbled with the lack of music, keened sideways until he had given up on balance and fell panting, exhausted on the floor.  
  
Jaejoong watched as Yunho's gaze traveled up his body, could see the shock of him standing there mixed with something else. Remorse? Heartcahe? Desire?  Jaejoong wasn't quite sure.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  Yunho asked, bluntly steering his gaze towards Jaejoong's feet, towards the floor.  
  
"You always come here when you want to punish yourself," Jaejoong said handing the leader a bottle of water.  "Drink it.  Don't mistake my looking after you for kindness.  I"m still furious."

  
Yunho took the bottle being offered him from Jaejoong's hand, ghosting fingers over the singer's wrist wanting to feel some sort of connection, some hope that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Jaejoong recoiled as if bitten almost dropping the water on the floor. "Please don't touch me," he whispered.  
  
A look something akin to the end of the world crossed Yunho's features before tears began to fall from his eyes.  This was it.  He had ruined everything.  Their friendship lye slain on the floor and he was the executioner.  And for what, a few great fucks?  It left Yunho feeling tainted.  He suddenly felt the urge to throw up.  
  
"I don't understand why you're still here, or why you haven't ...I don't know, hit me yet.,"  Yunho said, he's panache for speaking leaving him him.   
  
"I don't want to hit you, your head is too small I'd probably miss and just end up hurting my hand,  What I want is an explanation."  
  
"I...I  don't think I have one."  
  
"That's a cop out and you fucking know it," Jaejoong spat, flopping down on the floor beside Yunho.  
  
The leader took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves.  "The first time, at the party I thought that you knew it was me, that you wanted to be with me.  That you were just playing some sort of game you made up in your head.  It wasn't until later, when I heard you talking to the others in the kitchen that I realized it was all a mistake. I was so angry in that moment, so angry that you didn't care who you gave your body to, it made me feel cheap even if you didn't know it was me,"  Yunho said taking another deep breath as he saw anger flash in Jaejoong's eyes, hung his head so that the lead singer couldn't see the tears that continued to fall.  
  
"If I didn't care I would have gone home with the first woman who whispered promises in my ear, the first guy who winked at me from the bar," Jaejoong spat before he swallowed his anger.  "But that doesn't explain why you didn't just tell me, you just kept hurting me, making me need, making me want and then disappearing only to avoid me at home."  Jaejoong shook his head trying to work out Yunho's logic in his own mind.  
  
"I couldn't stop being angry at you, but I couldn't stop wanting you.  I still can't stop wanting you," Yunho hiccupped, pushing  the palms of his hands into his eyes.  
  
"And then you told Changmin!  You ignored me, avoided me whenever you could.  That hurt Yunho, god that hurt so much,"  Jaejoong's voice became quiet as he shifted, fought with his need to touch Yunho until he gave in letting his hand rest on the leader's knee.  He needed that physical connection to keep him steady.  
  
"I told Changmin because I didn't know what to do.  I didn't know how to fix it.  I....I was trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me? Yunnie, look at yourself, you're a mess.  That's my job; I'm supposed to protect you.  All you have to do is trust me.  All you had to do was talk to me."  
  
"I didn't want to ruin what we had, our friendship."  
  
"Keeping secrets is what will ruin our friendship Yunho, not whether or not we sleep together.  You should have told me it was you.  Yo should have talked to me, told me you felt this way.  I would have said yes, held you so close.  I love you and I would have taken anything you had wanted to give me. It's like you've tainted what we could have had by creating those memories; that person, playing games and hurting me, hurting everyone.  The most unselfish man I know is being selfish." 

  
Yunho sobbed as Jaejoong's words tore gashes into his heart, his soul bleeding at the truth of Jaejoong's words.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I love you,"  Yunho sobbed and Jaejoong pulled him close, sheltering the leader in his arms.  "I don't know how to fix it."  
  
"You made a start," Jaejoong spoke softly kissing Yunho on the forehead before the leader looked up confusion in his eyes. "You told me the truth. That has to count for something. Now we can start to heal."  
  
"How can you forgive me that easily? My actions were inexcusable."  
  
"Because I love you.  It will take time for my heart to completely heal but I love you, that's enough.  It has to be," Jaejoong smiled weakly loosening his embrace so that he could stand and extend a hand to the leader.  
  
"I love you too," Yunho replied matching Jaejoong's words as he took the offered hand, soft fingers wrapping around his own.  
  
"Let's go home.  You've punished yourself enough for the both of us and I'm sure the children are up to no good by now," Jaejoong said, not letting go of Yunho's hand but taking a step towards the door. Yunho nodded.  He didn't want to speak anymore.  He just wanted things to be fixed between the two of them.  He wanted things to go back to normal.  Normal but at the same time different, changed for the better.  

  
Yunho shifted close pulling on their joined hands until he had enveloped the slighter man in his as he leaned in to kiss away the tears pooling in the corners of Jaejoong's chocolate eyes, the trace of blue contact making them sparkle.  Tilting Yunho's head down Jeajoong pressed their lips together the first kiss between them soft and full of love as Jaejoong ravished Yunho's mouth before biting across his full bottom lip.  "You taste like lemon," he said licking his own lips to revisit the taste.  
  
"It was in the water you gave me," Yunho prodded, leaning in again until he was cut off by Jaejoong's other hand. 

"No," the lead singer said firmly, beginning to walk again.  "When it's time and nothing is clouded anymore, then I want to feel you again."


	10. The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong's mysterious one night stand leaves him questioning his actions, but he can't seem to turn away this mysterious man who covets his body. Meanwhile Yunho is distancing himself from the oldest, slipping to tell secrets to Changmin in the middle of the night and Jaejoong doesn't know why. Can the two of them piece themselves together before they tear the band apart?

_It had been three weeks since Yunho had confessed_  
It had been three weeks since Yunho had said he was sorry  
It had been two weeks, six days, twenty three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-five seconds since Jaejoong had forgiven him.

__  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Jaejoong's cry ran through the living room as Changmin stabbed a bony finger into the oldest' ribs. Junsu lurked beside him, pinching skin and giggling as Jaejoong suffered the youngest' boredom.

"Don't you three have something better to do than harass me?"  Jaejoong sighed, pushing Changmin playfully across the couch.  
  
"Last time I checked my schedule was empty Hyung," Junsu laughed as Changmin fell on top of him, limbs flailing wildly before they both crashed onto the floor nearly missing Yoochun and his music scores.  
  
"Yoochun!" Jaejoong whined.  "Please learn how to control your boyfriends."  
  
A laugh as Yoochun leaned sideways to kiss Junsu and then Changmin before he pushed himself up off the floor. "Come on you too, leave Umma alone.  I have some music I want you two to sing out for me."  
  
Jaejoong watched as the three youngest members pushed and crawled over each other until they were heading towards the door, a sigh of relief following them until his ears caught them sending a greeting as they encountered Yunho at the door.  
  
Oozing off the couch Jaejoong sauntered towards the front door to meet their leader in the hallway. He halted Yunho's progress towards his bedroom by cornering him against the wall, a predatory look shining in Jaejoong's eyes.  With a hand on either side of Yunho's head Jaejoong leaned in and pressed his lips against the other's, swiped his tongue across the pout of Yunho's bottom lip until Yunho relinquished his shock and kissed back only to have Jaejoong teasingly break away seconds later.  
  
Yunho licked his lips, swallowed, watched Jaejoong watch him. 

"Jaejoong, hi." god he sounded so lame. "Can I help you, is anything wrong?" and stupid.  
  
"No," Jaejoong purred stepping away, walking towards the back of the apartment.

  
Yunho ogled the other briefly before he followed.  Now he was curious.  Now he needed to know what game Jaejoong was playing at.  By the time Yunho had reached his bedroom Jaejoong was sitting on his bed feet curled up under him, gold glittering around his eyes. 

Jaejoong peered back at Yunho from the cut cat-like eyes the leader could pick out in a crowded room full of people.  
  
Had once already.  
  
"It still suits you," Yunho breathed, watched as Jaejoong tilted his head to the side the feathers fluttering in the breeze the movement created. 

A smile fell across the lead singer's face before he licked his lips almost nervously.  "Do you still want me?"  
  
The question was so simple and in that second Jaejoong looked so vulnerable that it made Yunho's heart ache in his chest, made his mouth go dry.  "Yes, if that's what you want, because you know that's what I want if you've forgiven me."  
  
Jaejoong slipped the mask from his head and let it fall into the small trash can beside the bed with all of the bad memories. 

"My heart forgave you the second you said you were sorry.  I love you too much no to.  I just needed time to let my brain catch up.  And besides, it's not like I could give that up, you're fucking hot.  A demon in the sack," Jaejoong growled pulling Yunho closer by his belt buckle as an embarrassed yet indignant look crossed the leader's face.    
  
Long slender fingers worked themselves into the waistband of Yunho's pants before he felt blunt nails drag themselves across his flesh.  He gasped when the contrast of soft lips replaced the abrasive sensation. 

"Jaejoong," 

The other's name fell form Yunho's lips.  It danced feely around the room and Yunho reveled in it.  Looking down Yunho caught Jaejoong push his shirt up exposing a width of skin, soft open mouthed kisses settling on the periphery of his navel.  "Take your shirt off Yunnie.  I want to watch you undress."  
  
Yunho's mind fizzled before his finger's obeyed and he stretched languidly, reaching his arms up to pull the shirt off over his head.  He let the stretch linger so that Jaejoong could take him in before he ran his own hands down over his chest causing the oldest to groan out a response. 

"So hot." 

Making quick work of the belt and fastenings on Yunho's jeans Jaejoong pushed the denim down the leader's muscular legs, flattening his tongue along the notch of bone at Yunho's hip.    
  
"Mmmmm Jaejoong, that thing about clothes goes two ways,"  Yunho growled, trying to extract himself in order to divest the lead singer of some, if not all of his clothing.    
  
Jaejoong just smiled a mischievous smile.  He leaned forward to mouth Yunho's cock through his boxers, eyes traveling up his body until the two singers were staring at one another, until Jaejoong grabbed Yunho by the hips and twisted until he fell on his back against the mattress.  
  
"I hope you taste as good as you look.  All I want to do is devour you," Jaejoong smiled, and that predatory gleam came back into his eyes.

It played across the rest of his face as he stripped the remaining shards of fabric from Yunho's body.  Yunho moaned, felt vulnerable, almost wanted to hide until he caught a spark of unhindered love in the oldest' eyes, that trust that he knew they both shared with one another.  
  
Jaejoong stripped quickly,  like it was an inter-song costume change before he added his weight to the bed, nipping kisses along Yunho's inner thigh.  The leader groaned  in frustration as Jaejoong bypassed his cock, flattened his tongue to lick across his stomach instead  He crawled up, over-top of Yunho, taking his lips into a bruising kiss.  Full weight shifted over Yunho as Jaejoong laid down over him, rubbed against him creating deliciously torturous sensations through the leader's body sparks behind his eyes. 

"Fuck Jaejoong.  I need you, now."  
  
"Mmmmm, no needy Yunnie. Roll over," Jaejoong instructed moving to accommodate Yunho as his limbs shifted.

Yunho brought his body around and up as Jaejoong guided him so that he was on all fours on the mattress. Strong hands ran over his ass before Jaejoong's soft lips trailed along his lower back, comforting as the lead singer traced a slick finger around Yunho's opening, slipped it inside his body. The moan reverberated off the walls when Jaejoong added another finger, licked at the tiny protrusions on Yunho's back, each bump of bone firm under his lips.   
  
"Please," Yunho reapeated, appealed to Jaejoong to show him some kind of mercy.    
  
"Please what? I think you are going to have to be more specific that that Yunho," the taunt was explicit in Jaejoong's tone as he felt Yunho shake underneath his ministrations.    
  
"Need you, closer, fuck.  Please Jae, I want to cum with you inside me."  
  
Jaejoong almost lost his breath.  He resettled himself until he was stretched out fully over Yunho's back, pressing inside of him, tangling their fingers together on the mattress.   The world stopped in that instant as Jaejoong shifted slightly to settle completely inside of Yunho's body.  It shattered down around them only to be rebuilt in the next blink of time when the lead singer began to move in a steady rhythm.    
  
A cajoling hand on his cock pushed Yunho to the edge the warm breath at his ear making him dangle on the precipice.

"Fuck Yunho, come for me.  I want to see you lose yourself in the pleasure I can give you; share with you."  Jaejoong's words shot through Yunho's head like a loose canon and he came onto the sheets pulling Jaejoong with him as their orgasms overtook them.

And then Yunho's limbs gave and they both fell in a satiated heap onto the bed. Yunho shifted, pulling the slighter man into his arms, taking allowance to hold the other man close like he had always wanted to before. 

  
"Thank you," Yunho whispered, and the words didn't seem like nearly enough.  
  
"For what?" Jaejoong asked, yawning around the words.  
  
"For forgiving me.  Loving me."  
  
"Always Yunnie.  Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
-end-


End file.
